The Watcher
by briodeo97
Summary: Cursed at birth, he has walked the world longer than any person alive. He watches but does not help. He is The Watcher. First Fanfic cc would be nice


_**The Watcher**_

_Prologue_

_**3rd person pov**_

A figure stood alone in a forest lost in their thoughts, trying to make sense of what had happened. She had many emotions running through her head. Hurt. Betrail. Disgust. Revenge. As the woman stayed long into the night, plotting revenge against the one who had caused her this pain, the moon shone a yellowish-red, bathing her in its light, almost as if it were calling to her. As she thought, a genious plan came to her, one that would take much time to complete. But that did not matter to her, for she had all the time in the world.

_Timeskip 9 months_

The cries of a newborn child echoed through the streets of the small village. A mother holding her newborn son, while his father watches on. That is, until he is called away to help with the preparations of the feast that was soon to occur. For he was not just some worthless peasant, he was a noble, head of the house that ruled the village. He was preparing for the traditional hunt, where he will kill a stag and use its antler to make his son's first knife. He was all ready to go as he came to say goodbye. His wife was worried for him, for when he goes out there, he enters her territory.

And so his wife waited a week, expecting him to come home. But as the days dragged on, there was still no sign from the hunting party. It was not until they sent search parties out that she recieved word of her husband's fate. It was her cousin that brought her the ill-news.

"Have you found any sign of him?" she asked desperation creeping into her voice.

"Aye we have and it is not good. It seems as though he and his party were murdered. The only clue that we found was a group of arrows collected from the corpses. the odd thing about them though is that the wood on the shaft is silver."

As she heard this, her eyes widened. She turned to the man and said "Go tell my brother-in-law that he is now the king. Tell him that it is not safe here for me or my son and that we have to flee." Then she started to pack what small provisions she had into a bag. She left at first dawn.

And so it was that she fled from village to village, leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. It was not until she was cornered in a spot, that would one day be the great city Athens, that she was caught. Out of provisions, starving, she did the only thing she could. She begged.

"Why are you doing this?" she screamed, scaring her child.

"Why am I doing this? I am doing this because you betrayed me. I trusted you. I protected you when they ordered your death. I gave you a home and you went and did the one thing I despise. So now you shall pay."

"If you do not care about me or my happiness then let me ask you this one thing. Kill me, but do not harm my son. He has done nothing wrong. Just take me instead."

The goddess thought for a moment and decided. "Fine, I shall let your son live. But from this day forth he shall be cursed. I name him ο παρατηρητής (The Watcher). His curse shall make him live forever, watching the world change. He will stay a child forever, never to love, never to be loved. For if he is, great harm will come to those involved. Including you." With that she left, leaving a weeping woman and a crying child to their fate.

_**Olympus during SON**_

_Artemis Pov_

Ever since father locked down Olympus I have been thinking about my whole life. Yet that one event keeps popping up in my head. I remember watching as the child grew, and as his mother slowly went insane. At first I was happy but then I started to feel sorry for my first lietenant. It wasn't her falt she fell in love. And the child. By the time he was 10, he had relised his curse. Always alone, always watching, never having any friends. Thinking on it now makes me feel sorry for him, which for a male is almost impossable. I have decided that once this war was over, I was going to find that boy and remove his curse. Even if it hurt my pride in the meantime. Now if only I could solve some of my other problems.


End file.
